Phase
by Earl Cherry
Summary: "I want to be in that phase, once again.. With you" Kim Taehyung & Jung Hoseok VHope member BTS yang lain muncul seiring waktu Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

" **Phase"**

.

.

 **Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung**

.

.

I woud like to turnback the time, if i can..

To the moments when our hands still tangled

To the memories when our heart shared the same rhytm

To the season when we crazied over the love that we had

To the time, when this hatred seemed so far away

I want to be in that phase, once again...

With you~

.

.

 **Seoul, May 2016**

 **.**

"Tae-ah. Ada Hoseok- _hyung_ tuh!"

"..."

"Eyy! Hampiri sana.."

"Untuk apa?"

"I know your heart, dude~"

"Euwh! Kata-katamu, Park."

.

.

.

 **Seoul, January 2013**

 **.**

" _Hyung, aku lelah kalau seperti ini terus.."_

" _Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"_

" _Just do something, anything!"_

" _..."_

" _Kurasa selama ini kita hanya berdiri di spot yang sama. We're never going forward, hyung. Dan ini membuatku muak, jujur saja."_

" _..."_

" _HYUNG!"_

" _Haah~... aku juga lelah Tae. Sifatmu membuatku pusing."_

" _WHAT THE... KAU~!"_

 _ **BUKGH**_

" _That's for all."_

 _ **BUKGH**_

" _How dare you laid... SHIT!"_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, May 2016**

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi stalker, huh?"

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Bukan kau, tapi J-horse. Tentu saja kau, bodoh. It cant be me."

"..."

"Bukan hanya stalker, tapi juga haters"

"Aku bukan haters, for god sake.."

"Berarti stalker."

"Yoongi, please.. aku sedang bekerja di sini."

"Be a gentleman, Kid"

"Shut up, you ugly monster."

"Apa sih yang kau dapat dengan 'mengintai' akun-akun orang itu? Toh, dia juga tidak mungkin me-notice-mu lagi.."

"Aku tahu itu, Jin hyung. Aku tahu..."

.

.

.

 **Seoul, December 2016**

 **.**

"Hai~! Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Sunbae?"

 _Tak terlalu baik sebenarnya_...

"Aku baik juga. Em... kudengar kau menang kompetisi model. Selamat ya..."

"Thanks, hyung." "Eh, maksudku sunbae. Thanks sunbae."

"Kau boleh memanggilku hyung, Tae-ah.."

"..."

"..."

"Maaf, sunbae. Aku harus mengerjakan praktikumku. Selamat malam."

"Oh, oke. Selamat malam..." tut tut tut

"...Tae-ah"

.

.

.

Maaf hyung, aku masih takut.

.

.

Maafkan aku, Tae-ah...

Sepertinya luka yang aku buat membekas terlalu dalam..

Maafkan aku..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~End~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

 **Haloha... Earl balik lagi nih #tebarconveti.. and Earl bawa satu, apa ya... ficlet atau apalah itu yang cuma berapa ratus word #nyeselgaknyesel**

 **Sebenernya dari kemaren2 udah pingin nulis lagi, tapi hal lain (re: tugas) melambai2 tak ingin diduakan, jadilah akun Earl terabaikan selama ini.. huuuuuuuu**

 **Kenapa harus Vhope BTS? Cause theyre cute.. dari jaman liat BTS Rookie king jadi suka liat Vhope moments.. and i think mereka punya rasa satu sama lain, #apalahini wkwkw**

 **Dan kenapa fic-nya seperti ini? Pengen aja #Doeng.. sebenernya ini masih kena syndrome malasis buatis narasis, haha.. jadi ya banyak dialog gini deh, wkwkw... trus lagi pengen buat yang sedikit angst ke-hurt-comfort-an gitulah, dan ini masih belajar, jadi harap dimaklumin kalau tidak seperti yang diharapkan.. Joseonghamnida #Deepbow**

 **Thanks for reading this really-short-fic, Kamsahamnida...**

 **And lastly, mind to leave your opinion in review box?**

 **.**

 **-Earl Cherry-**


	2. Chapter 1a: Early Spring

**Phase**

.

.

 **Chapter 1a**

 **Early Spring**

.

.

.

 **Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung**

.

.

.

 _ **Setelah cerita singkat bersama si putih yang menyelimuti,**_

 _ **Muncullah cerita baru tentang si merah muda dan si hijau yang bersemi..**_

 _ **Bersama...**_

.

.

.

Seoul, May 2016

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau pernah... yah, kau tahu—dengan Hoseok hyung." Perkataan tiba-tiba Jimin membuyarkan keheningan di sekitar kami. Haish, mulai lagi, deh. Dasar. Sepertinya aku harus membuat _safety note_ untuk selalu membawa plaster di tasku bila aku pergi dengan bocah yang satu ini.

Kulirik malas laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat-seperjuanganku-dalam-menghadapi-neraka-kuliah sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya yang tak sedikitpun bermutu itu. Harus berapa kali sih aku menjelaskan kepadanya, atau harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat dulukah baru ia mengerti bahwa AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBAHAS SI JUNG ITU LAGI. Aish, sial.

"Diamlah, Park. Kau belum pernah menelan buku Keuangan Negara, ya?" ucapku pelan penuh kejenuhan. Kufokuskan kembali mataku pada beberapa lembar kertas dan juga buku tebal di hadapanku, mengabaikan muka-sok-merajuk milik Jimin yang menjijikkan. Dari sudut mataku terlihat ia juga kembali menekuni tugasnya, atau tugas kami, yang _deadline_ pengumpulannya hanya tinggal... umm... 18 jam lagi? Ya, 18 jam, dan Kim Taehyung-yang-tampan-penuh-kharisma ini juga butuh istarahat demi wajah cemerlangnya, duh.

"Tapi Tae—"

"Sekali lagi keluar apapun tentangnya dari mulutmu, kupastikan besok pagi kau akan mengeluarkan _pulp_ kertas dari jalan bawah tubuhmu, Park-Ji-Min. _Now, finish your assignment before i finished you!"_

.

.

Seoul, March 2012

.

"... Jadi saya ucapkan selamat datang dan selamat menimba ilmu di SMA kebanggaan kami.. SMA Dokhwan." Ucapan selamat dari Kepala Sekolah Shin mengakhiri pidato penyambutan siswa baru SMA Dokhwan diikuti dengantepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh siswa, tak terkecuali Kim Taehyung—yang terlalu bersemangant menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Ehem... Setelah ini akan ada sedikit orientasi untuk siswa kelas satu, jadi mohon untuk berbaris sesuai kelas masing – masing. Terima kasih." Pengumuman yang dibuat oleh Kang Seungyoon, sang Ketua Dewan Siswa SMA Dokhwan, seketika membuat siswa kelas satu menjadi sedikit gugup dan... takut? Akankah orientasi di sini seperti yang sering muncul di televisi dalam rangkaian berita petang hari? Mungkinkah...?

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini? Aku takut.." gumaman seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung terdengar. Seketika, Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya dan memunculkan senyuman—yang menurutnya sangat menawan—khasnya.

"Tak apa. Aku yakin ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Taehyung mencoba menenangkan siswi tersebut. Song Naeun, terbaca di _name tag_ nya.

"Kajja, Naeun-ssi. Kita berbaris. Kau juga kelas 1-B kan? Ayo.."

.

"Taehyung, kau belum memilih klub mana yang mu kau ikuti, huh?" ucap Naeun sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di sebelah Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan roti ke-tiganya siang ini. Dia baru saja kembali dari ruang broadcasting untuk mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran klub yang telah diisinya dan bergegas kembali ke kelas setelah berkunjung ke kantin sebentar membeli makan siangnya. Dan rasanya dia langsung ingin memukul teman barunya yang masih santai menanggapi perihal klub yang batas akhir pendaftarannya tinggal satu minggu lagi.

"Nah.. aku masih ragu antara klub basket atau klub _dance_. Ada saran?" jawaban Taehyung membuat Naeun _speechless_. Kim Taehyung menari? Heol.

" _What? Dance?_ Kau pasti bercanda. Dengan tubuh sekaku kawat milikmu itu. Ck." Sekujur tubuh Naeun merinding membayangkan Taehyung mengisi festival sekolah dengan _dance_ ala robot. Uh-uh.. _No way_.

"Hei.. apa gunanya sebuah klub kalau kau sudah mahir. Aku ingin masuk klub karena ingin belajar, bukan karena ingin pamer kemampuan." Sedikit tersenyum—puas—sesaat setelah pernyataannya terlontar keluar. 'Pemikiran yang bagus, Kim Taehyung-ssi.' Ya, sangat bagus. Dan polos. Dan sedikit, kurang jenius, kalau boleh jujur.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau butuh _skill_ , tuan keras kepala. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau ikut klub astronomi, atau penelitian mungkin? Kulihat kau sedikit tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam observasi. Atau kalau tidak, ikut aku saja masuk klub _broadcasting_ , tapi sepertinya kuota pendaftarnya sudah penuh." Benar juga perkataan Naeun. Taehyung lumayan suka dengan ilmu eksak dan sedikit suka dengan observasi, jadi mungkin klub-klub sains cocok untuknya. Tapi tidak. Taehyung sudah membulatkan tekad untuk masuk klub _dance_ , demi orang yang menari solo pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu. Harus.

"Uhm.. malas, duh. Terlalu rumit." Bohong—tidak juga sih—Taehyung.

"Ya ya.. terserah kaulah Kim. Yang penting cepat masukkan formulirnya, atau tidak, nilai ekskul milikmu tidak akan keluar, dan... kau tau apa konsekuensinya, kan?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi Naeun yang sedang dalam mode cerewetnya. Dia lalu melirik teman sekelasnya itu dengan pandangan menilai. 'Sedang PMS mungkin. Entahlah.'

.

Kini, Taehyung sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang klub dance. Di depannya ada satu orang, Jackson Wang, si ketua klub _dance_ , yang sedang mempelajari formulir pendaftaran milik Taehyung yang nantinya akan menjadi bahan yang akan dibahas. Singkatnya, sekarang, Teahyung sedang akan diwawancara sebagai langkah awal untuk masuk klub _dance_.

"Kim Taehyung. Kelas 1-B. Motivasi mengikuti klub: karena ingin belajar menari. Kemampuan: tidak ada. Eh, apa maksudnya tidak ada?" wajah Jackson mengernyit heran. Mana mungkin ada orang yang terlalu berani—atau terlalu bodoh—untuk masuk klub _dance_ dengan kemampuan yang, tidak ada? Heol.

"Bukankah kalau kau belajar dan ingin cepat bisa, kau harus datang dengan gelas yang kosong sehingga nanti dapat terisi dengan penuh. Benarkan, sunbae?" senyuman manis Taehyung mengakhiri pernyataannya sekaligus pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Sunbae berwajah blasteran di depannya itu.

"Tapi kau pasti sudah tau dasar nya kan?" Jackson tetap tidak mau menyerah. Pasti siswa kelas satu di depannya ini memiliki sedikit dasar kan. Tapi gelengan dari Taehyung membuyarkan pemikiran baik milik ketua klub _dance_ tersebut.

"Haha.. kau pasti bercanda.." ucap Jackson tak percaya. Wow, tak pernah terpikir olehnya, akan ada orang seperti Kim Taehyung yang muncul dengan kepercayaan diri penuh masuk ke ruang klub paling populer di SMA Dokhwan. 'Kepercayaan diri itu bagus, sih.. Tapi jujur saja, itu tidak akan membuatmu bertahan di sini.' Pikir Jackson.

Di tengah jeda keheningan yang terasa _awkward_ itu, terdengar dengus remeh dari arah samping kiri Taehyung, dan membuatnya menoleh, sedikit tak suka. "Mana mungkin kami menerima yang sepertimu, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Sedangkan di luar sana masih ada yang lebih—berbakat—dibanding dirimu." perkataan seorang senior yang ber- _name-tag_ Kim Jongin itu benar-benar menusuk Kim Taehyung. Sepertimu, huh? Yang benar saja.

"Tapi Sun—" Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan amunisi—argumen—yang telah dilatihnya sejak kemarin, _in case_ hal seperti ini terjadi. Namun belum sempat kata 'Sunbae' keluar seutuhnya dari mulutnya, kakak kelas bermulut pedas itu sudah menginterupsinya lagi dengan satu kata yang tak kalah menyebalkan, menurut Tehyung.

" _Next_."

.

"Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan aku bisa berhasil menjadi jauh lebih berbakat daripada klub _dance_ murahan itu. Apalagi Wakil Ketua sok berkuasa itu. Siapa namanya? Kim Jongin? Cih. Yang benar saja." Sesaat setelah keluar—lebih tepatnya, diusir—dari ruang klub _dance_ , Tehyung tak berhenti mengomel, sebagian tentang wawancaranya yang bisa dibilang kurang sukses, dan sebagian lagi tentang kakak kelas bermulut pedas yang sok-sok-an—menurut Taehyung. Bahkan hingga ia ditarik paksa oleh Naeun untuk menemaninya mencari buku ke perpustakaan, pun, omelan itu tetap meluncur mulus, seakan kata-kata ' _Keep Quiet, Please.'_ hanyalah sekedar pajangan yang tak akan diindahkan oleh Taehyung.

"Sadarkah kau, bahwa sedari tadi kau menyumpahi seorang Sunbae paling berbakat di sekolah ini, Kim Taehyung?" ucap Naeun terdengar tak tertarik. Pasalnya, kuping kirinya terasa berdenging sedari tadi mendengar ocehan tak bermutu milik teman sekelasnya itu. Naeun kira, dengan membawa Tehyung ke perpustakaan akan membuatnya diam, atau setidaknya sedikit mengurangi 'sumpah-serapah' tak jelas yang sedari tadi di lontarkan Tehyung. But…

"Masa bodoh. Mau sunbae mau hoobae, mau berbakat atau mau idiot sekalipun, realitanya dia memang menyebalkan. Sok berkuasa. Sok _perfect_ — aduh." Taehyung tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba saja kakinya kejatuhan buku yang tebal setebal buku ' _Harry Potter and the Orde of Pheonix',_ dan parahnya, bukan hanya satu buku, melainkan tiga buku sekaligus.

"Oh.. maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Buku-buku ini berat sekali. Kau tak apa?" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari balik rak buku di samping Taehyung, terdengar khawatir. Di tangan orang itu, masih ada dua buku yang hampir setebal tiga buku yang jatuh, dan tergeletak di samping kaki Taehyung. Sepertinya, orang ini berniat untuk untuk membawa kelima buku tebal itu sekaligus, dan berakhir tiga di antaranya jatuh mengenai kaki Taehyung.

"..." entah karena sakit di kaki kirinya atau karena tersilaukan oleh _halo_ dari orang di depannya, Taehyung tak mampu berucap. Heh, jangankan membalas dengan kata sesederhana 'Oke', berkedip pun terasa mustahil untuk Taehyung.

"Kau baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Biar aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan." Setelah menunggu respon yang tak kunjung ia terima, laki-laki pembawa buku tebal itu kembali berucap dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit… menahan tawa? Entahlah..

"Ehh..? Aku tak apa, Sunbae. Maafkan aku juga yang tidak melihat sekeliling." Jawab Taehyung—setelah sadar dari masa Trans-nya—yang sedikit tidak koheren. Laki-laki di depannya menampakkan sedikit—hanya sedikiiiiit—senyum jenaka tatkala mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Naeun pun hanya sanggup mengulum senyum akibat tingkah konyol teman sejawatnya tersebut. Tak selang berapa detik, fokusnya berpindah pada laki-laki yang masih mengumbar senyum-simpul-jenaka-nya di depan seorang Kim- _absurd_ -Taehyung.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan? Tak biasanya..." ucap Neun heran. Pasalnya, perpustakaan dan buku-buku sejarah yang tebal bukanlah elemen alami yang dapat disatukan dengan orang ini. Jadi, jika bukan karena hukuman dari guru, pasti ada tugas pengganti yang sifatnya sangat diwajibkan. Dan Naeun segera sadar, kalau keduanya memiliki konotasi arti yang sama.

"Oh, Naeun-ah. Aku kena detensi karena lupa mengerjakan tugas.. hehe"

Naeun hanya mampu mendengus mendengar jawaban laki-laki tersebut. Detensi, hukuman. Tentu saja." _Serves you right."_

.

"Yang di perpustakaan tadi, siapa? Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa di mana." Tanya Taehyung penasaran. Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan tadi, Taehyung terus merasa bahwa muka sunbae tersebut tidaklah asing di ingatannya. Namun, sejauh apapun ia mencari memori di kepalanya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa orang tersebut.

"Oh My! Kim Taehyung, kau memang pelupa atau bagaimana.. Hoseok Oppa itu salah satu anggota klub _dance_ , dan bukankah kau ingin masuk klub _dance_ karena melihatnya solo _dance_ waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru, huh?" Jawab Naeun gemas. Temannya ini, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama 15 tahun hidupnya jika memori di kepalanya hanya bertahan seumur jagung, huh? Dan diterima di sekolah se-bagus SMA Dokhwan? Keajaiban.

"OH! Dia yang itu... pantas saja. Tapi, kau sepertinnya akrab sekali dengannya." Naeun sebisa mungkin menahan senyum yang mendesak keluar melihat raut muka Taehyung yang sekan baru saja dihantam kenyataan yang tak terduga. _Seriously_ , Taehyung… ck, ck.

"Dia itu sepupuku. Dan karena dia sekolah di sini, dia tinggal di rumahku. Keluarganya tinggal di Jepang karena tak bisa meninggalkan usahanya yang lumayan itu." Jawab Nauen dengan singkat. Jujur saja, terkadang berbicara dengan Taehyung itu melelahkan untuk Naeun, apalagi ketika Tehyung dalam mode Pentium-nya.

"ooohhhh... begitu." Mendengar penjelasan Naeun, Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. 'Pantas saja.'

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" goda Naeun. Sejujurnya Naeun tahu, bahwa sepupunya itu sangatlah populer, jadi sah-sah saja jika Taehyung tertarik dengannya.

"Huh? Enak saja. Aku hanya kagum dengan solo _dance_ nya waktu itu.. " elak Taehyung, cepat. Kedua tangannya juga dengan sama cepatnya menyentuh kedua pipi-nya yang kini dijalari sedikit rasa hangat.

"Ya ya... terus saja bohongi aku dan dirimu sendiri, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Naeun—berusaha—terdengar tak tertarik. Namun ia tahu bahwa rona merah muda—meskipun tidak terlalu jelas—yang bertengger di kedua pipi Taehyung itu seakan menjadi kotradiksi dari elakan yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung.

"Apasih.."

.

.

—End of Chapter 1a—

.

.

.

 **Note:**

 ** _I'm so really sorry._ Setelah hampir satu tahun, Earl putuskan buat nerusin series ini. Huhu.. mianhae, _really_ …**

 **Earl ga terlalu yakin masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini, jadi bagi siapapun yang udah baca, _thank you so much.. you guys deserves better than the whole world #wink_**

 **Dan buat yang tiba-tiba dapat notif bahwa ff ini di-update, maka Earl minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya… bukan bermaksud meninggalkan dan mengabaikan, tapi sebenernya sejak dulu ada keinginan buat nulis lagi, tapi kesibukan di dunia nyata jadi penghalang buat mampir nulis di ffn. _So, I'm really really sorry…._**

 **Dan Earl akan berusaha untuk menamatkan series ini, karena ini anak kesayangan Earl sebenarnya, tapi mungkin update tidak akan rutin dan cepat. _But I'll try my best_..**

 _ **So, dear readers.. mind to give me opinion on review box?**_


End file.
